starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Aftermath
}} 'Aftermath, '''edito da Multiplayer.it Edizioni e scritto da Chuck Wendig; è il primo romanzo Canone ad essere pubblicato in in Italia, inoltre è anche il primo libro far parte della serie ''Viaggio verso Star Wars: Il Risveglio della Forza. Le vicende del romanzo si svolgono all'incirca 6 mesi dopo la Battaglia di Endor. In Italia è stato pubblicato il 25 febbraio 2016. Sommario dell'editore Mentre l'Impero cerca di riprendersi dalla sconfitta subita nella Battaglia di Endor, l'Alleanza Ribelle - ora chiamata Nuova Repubblica - è impegnata in una caccia spietata alle forze nemiche sparpagliate per la galassia, per evitare che possano radunarsi e contrattaccare. Comunque, sul lontano pianeta di Akiva il nemico si sta già riorganizzando. '' ''Durante una missione di ricognizione, il pilota Wedge Antilles scopre che gli Star Destroyer imperiali si stanno radunando, ma viene catturato prima di riuscire a informare i capi della Nuova Repubblica. Nel frattempo, l'ex pilota ribelle Norra Wexley è tornata su Akiva, suo pianeta natale, stremata dalla guerra e pronta a rivedere suo figlio per ricominciare a vivere lontana da ogni battaglia. Una volta intercettata la richiesta di soccorso di Wedge Antilles, però, Norra capisce che la sua lotta per la libertà non è ancora finita. Quello che non sa, tuttavia, è che il nemico è più vicino di quanto immagini... e che la sua nuova missione sarà tanto pericolosa quanto decisiva. Insieme al suo generale figlio, a un cacciatore di taglie zabrak e a uno spietato traditore dell'Impero, toccherà a lei fare tutto il possibile per porre fine, una volte per tutte, all'opprimente minaccia imperiale. Trama Apparizioni *Wedge Antilles *Camerand Argell *BALK1 *Corwin Ballast *Jom Barell *Blevins (prima menzione) *Torvo Bolo (prima menzione) *Mister Bones *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Adwin Charu *Talvee Chawin *Chewbacca *Olia Choko *Arsin Crassus *Deltura *Dengar *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Isstra Dirus *Orgadomo Dokura *Geeska Dotalo *Durs *Jas Emari *Ergel *Esmelle *Boba Fett *Gahee'abee *Gazwin *Gor-kooda *Makarial Gravin *Greybok *Grievous *Hatchet *Herf *Gev Hessan (prima menzione) *Kade Hingo *Mongo Hingo *Hrrgn (prima menzione) *Hyor-ka (prima menzione) *Iggs *Hostis Ij (prima menzione) *Imra *Jak *Dexter Jettster *Borgin Kaa *Tracene Kane *Kason *Orkin Kaw (prima menzione) *Morna Kee *Kirratha (prima menzione) *Auxi Kray Korbin *Cut Lawquane *Lazula *Hylemane Lightbringer (prima menzione) *Linara *Lobot *Looda *Cer Lormin *Lug *Lynnta (prima menzione) *Crix Madine *Saff Melor *Mercy *Mon Mothma *Lorgan Movellan (prima menzione) *Owerto Naiucho *Niriian *NK-409 *Rutar Nuat *Surat Nuat *Nien Nunb *Jintar Oarr *Ooblamon *Leia Organa *Pade *Palabar *Sheev Palpatine *Valco Pandion *Pok *Polnichk *R2-D2 *R5-G4 (prima menzione) *Rapace *Adea Rite *Rohr (prima menzione) *Rorna *Rorak *Roshyk (prima menzione) *Jylia Shale *Shirene *Luke Skywalker *Rae Sloane *Han Solo *Streaks *Stromm *Sugi *Sugi's sister (prima menzione) *Mercurial Swift *Dav Taffral *Glen Taffral *Webb Taffral *Kars Tal-Korla *Rilo Tang *Ahsoka Tano (menzionato come "Fulcrum") *Targada *Yupe Tashu *Februs Temmt *Nils Tothwin *Uray *Darth Vader *Cobb Vanth *Sinjir Rath Velus *Vermia *Denetrius Vidian *Brentin Lore Wexley *Norra Wexley *Temmin Wexley *Tin Withrafisp *Toomata Wree |creature = *Bantha *Uccelli **Cerulean skycatcher **Sail-bird *Boar-wolf *Gatti **Nexu **Tooka ***Loth-Gatto *Dewback *Cane **Musk-hound **Ring-dog **Slakari-hound *Eopie *Fengla *Gorth *Gualama *Gundark *Insetti **Moth **Wasp ***Redjacket wasp *Jogan-bat *Krillcrab *Nek *Nerf *Nuna *Pipe-weasel *Rancor *Topo *Ryukyu hare *Slug **Exogorth *Serpenti **Canyon adder **Serpente velenoso **Whip-snake *Ragni **Ragno-Assassino *Star-whale *Swamp buffalo *Tauntaun *Tree-loormor *Wampa *Whilk *Whistle-pig |droidi = *Astromech droid **R-series ***R2 series astromech droid *Battle droid **B1 battle droid **B2 super battle droid **Droideka *Illumi-droid *Interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit *Medical droid **2-1B surgical droid *Power droid **GNK power droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid **3PO unit |eventi = *Guerre dei Cloni **Battaglia di Akiva *Giorno dell'Impero *Guerra Civile Galattica **Assalto su Myrra **Attacco su Coruscantt **Battaglia di Akiva **Battaglia di Endor **Battaglia di Malastare **Battaglia di Central City **Riunione di emergenza su Akiva **Liberazione di Bespin **Liberazione di Kashyyyk **Missione su Akiva **Rivolta di Monument Plaza |luoghi = *Ando Prime *Mondi del Nucleo **Chandrila ***Hanna City ****Casa senatorilae di Chandrila ****Nuova Accademia **Corellia ***Coronet City **Subsettore Coruscant ***Settore Corusca ****Coruscant *****Sottomondo di Coruscant ******Livello 1313 *****Galactic City ******CoCo Town *******Dex's Diner ******Monument Plaza *Dasoor *Iridonia *Juntar *Kara-bin *Mid Rim **Sistema Gioiello Luminoso ***Ord Mantell **Settore Chommell ***Sistema Naboo ****Naboo *****Theed **Gan Moradir **Kashyyyk **Malastare ***Stazione Comunicazioni di Malastare *Mordal **Maborn *Naalol *Onderon *Ordwallian Cluster Casino *Territori dell'Orlo Esterno **Abafar **Akiva ***Alcazar ***Canyon di Akar ***Chenza Hill ***Baia di Farsigo ***Hydorrabad Arena ***Myrra ****Distretto Reale ***Giungle del nord ***Orchard Hill ***Arcipelago sud ***Dito della Strega **Settore Anoat ***Sistema Bespin ****Bespin *****Cloud City ******Prime tower ***Hoth **Settore Arkanis ***Geonosis ****Fonderie di droidi ***Sistema Tatoo ****Tatooine *****Mos Espa *****Mos Pelgo **Dermos **Florrum **Hinari ***Cratertown ***Bar di Ergel ***Tuanul **Kessel **Lothal **Settore Moddell ***Sistema Endor ****Endor *****Generatori di scudo della Morte Nera **Mon Cala **Mustafar **Raydonia **Ryloth **Saleucami **Taris *Sevarcos *Tanis *Nebula Typhonic *Uyter **Central City **Imperial Academy **Riverbreaker *Vulpinus Nebula *Warrin Station *Western Reaches **Jakku |specie = *Abednedo *Ahia-Ko *Aqualish *Besalisk *Bith *Cereano *Dathomiriano *Devaroniano *Dug *Duros *Er'Kit *Ewok *Gamorreano *Gran *Herglic *Umano **Alderaaniano **Corelliano **Mandaloriano **Naboo *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kerkoiden *Klatooiniano *Koorivar *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Krish *Kupohan *Kubaz *Lutrilliano *Mon Calamari *Narquois *Nimbanel *Pantorano *Quarren *Rodiano *Sakiyano *Sullustano *Togruta *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Uthuthma *Uugteen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xan *Xexto *Zabrak *Zygerrian|organizzazioni = *Acolytes of the Beyond *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Fleet ***Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps ****Gold Squadron *****Gold Leader *****Gold Nine *Anklebiter Brigade *Baron *Black Sun *BlasTech Industries *Bounty Hunters' Guild **Bounty hunter *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Count *Crymorah syndicate *Galactic Empire **Coruscant Security Force ***Police officer **Emperor's adviser **Emperor's Royal Guard **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Academy ***''Defiance'' Flight Training Institute **Imperial Future Council **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Garrison (Naalol) ***Imperial Navy ****TIE fighter pilot **Imperial officer **Imperial Senate **Imperial Security Bureau ***Loyalty officer **Moff ***Grand Moff *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Supreme Chancellor *Governor **Satrap *House of Organa **Princess *Hutt Clan *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Jedi *Karyvin clan *New Republic **Galactic Senate ***Chancellor ***Senator **Republic military ***New Republic army ***New Republic Starfleet ****Red Leader ***New Republic Special Forces *Nightsisters *Old Republic **Regent *Officer **Admiral **Captain **Commander **Corporal **General **Grand Admiral **Lieutenant **Sergeant major *Perlemian Cartel *Queen of the Core Network *Red Key Company *Sheriff *Sith **Sith Lord *Slicer *Sugi's bounty hunters *The rebellion *Trade Federation *Uprising *Vinzors |veicoli = *323 Rakhmann concussion-miner *Escape pod *Repulsorcraft **Hoverbus **Sail barge **Speeder ***Airspeeder ***Bala-bala ***Speeder bike *Sandcrawler *Space station **Battle station ***Superweapon ****Death Star ****Death Star II *Starship **Capital ship ***MC80 star cruiser ****''Home One'' ****''Liberty'' ***Star Destroyer ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Ascent'' *****''Vanquish'' *****''Vigilance'' ****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought *****''Executor'' *****''Ravager'' **Corvette **Cruiser ***''Defiance'' ***Light cruiser ****''Carrack''-class light cruiser *****''Oculus'' **Freighter ***Light freighter ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' ***''Moth'' **Frigate ***''Sunspire'' **Shuttle ***''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle **SS-54 assault ship ***''Halo'' **Starfighter ***HH-87 Starhopper ****''Rover'' ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***TIE line ****TIE/LN starfighter ****TIE Interceptor ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ***Y-wing starfighter **Yacht ***Ryuni-Tantine Vita-Liner ****''Golden Harp'' *Walker **All Terrain Scout Transport |tecnologia = *Bacta tank *Baton *Blaster **Blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle *Comlink *Data cube *Datapad *Harris wrench *Hologram **Holomap *HoloNet *Holotab computer *HyCor laser repeater *Hydrospanner *Kar-shak *Lightsaber **Darth Vader's lightsaber *Macrobinoculars *Macrosander *Magnacuffs *Mechanized battle armor *Needler *Numb spray *Proton torpedo **Proton torpedo launcher *Repulsorlift *Superlaser *Thermajug *Thermal detonator *Tractor beam *Vibroblade *Vibro-pike |miscellanea = *Armor **Mandalorian armor **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Asteroid field **Asteroid *Bacta *Bezorite *Black market *Blood *Birthday *Bone *"Buckethead" *Carbonite *Chatta-ragul *Comet **Kinro *Cordylleum *Currency **Credit *Desert *Exoplanet *Flimsiplast *Foodstuff **Alcohol ***Jogan fruit brandy ***Knockback Nectar ***Lothalian currant wine ***Plooey-sap ***Sashin-leaf mead ***Starfire 'skee **Arguez sausage **Blue milk **Caf **Jifcake **Jybbuk-fruit **Jogan fruit **Oratay ***Oratay slurry **Pie **Tea ***Gesha tea ***Spice tea **Wyrg-jerky *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Mind trick *Galactic Expansion *Graffiti *Grav-ball **Grav-ball Penant *Hand-to-hand combat **Echani **Imperial Combat Exercises **Zavat *Heartweed *Hyperspace **Hyperspace route *Imperial military uniforms **Rank insignia plaque *Kaffa *Kesium gas *Kessel Wheel *Korlappii shell *Kukuia nut *La-ley dancer *Language **Basic **Huttese **Ithorese *Lekku *Lucryte *Magnite *Mausim *"May the Force be with you" *Medal *Montral *Museum *Oka-wood *One-Armed Smuggler *Oort cloud *Pazaak *Plastocrete *Propaganda *Quilka-leaf *"Sestina of Imperator Vex" *Sheg-knuckle *Sinthan seed *Slavery *Spice **Doaki spice *Standard year *Steel *"The Shanty of Cart and Cobble" *Thorium *Treason *Tree **Ashsap tree **Asuka tree **Jarwal tree **Redwood tree **Wroshyr tree *Valachord *Vinzor Legacy *Volcano **Magma *Water *Wheel Races }} Categoria:Romanzi tradotti in italiano Categoria:Romanzi Categoria:Articoli canonici Categoria:Viaggio verso Star Wars: Il Risveglio della Forza Categoria:Star Wars: La Trilogia di Aftermath